Zones by expansion
Antonica * Befallen * Befallen: The Dead's Claim * Befallen: The Rise of Marnek * Beholders Maze (Gorge of King Xorbb) * BlackBurrow * Cazic-Thule * Clan RunnyEye * Commonlands * East Freeport * East Karana * Erud's Crossing * Everfrost Peaks * Freeport Sewers: Ratfink Mystery * Grobb * Grobb: Grobb Under Siege * Halas * Hall of Truth * Highpass Hold * Highpass Keep * Innothule Swamp * Jaggedpine Forest * Kithicor Forest * Lake Rathetear * Lavastorm Mountains * Lower Guk * Misty Thicket * Mountains of Rathe * Nagafen's Lair (Solusek B) * Najena * Nedaria's Landing * Nektulos Forest * Nektulos Forest: Wanted Dead or Alive * Neriak Commons * Neriak Foreign Quarter * Neriak Third Gate * North Karana * North Qeynos * North Qeynos: Sleeping on the Job * Northern Desert of Ro * Ocean of Tears * Oggok * Permafrost Keep * Qeynos Aqueducts * Qeynos Hills * Rivervale * Solusek's Eye (Solusek A) * South Karana * South Qeynos * Southern Desert of Ro * Splitpaw Lair * Surefall Glades * Temple of Solusek Ro * The Arena * The Caverns of Exile (Solusek C) * The Feerrott * The Forgotten Halls * The Liberated Citadel of Runnyeye * The Ruins of Old Guk * Upper Guk * West Freeport * West Karana Odus * Erudin * Erudin Palace * Kerra Isle * Paineel * Ruins of Old Paineel (The Hole) * Stonebrunt Mountains * Toxxulia Forest * Warrens Faydwer * Ak'Anon * Butcherblock Mountains * Castle Mistmoore * Crushbone * Crushbone: Dethroning the Emperor * Dagnor's Cauldron * Greater Faydark * Kedge Keep * Lesser Faydark * Mistmoore Catacombs: Struggles within the Progeny * North Kaladim * Northern Felwithe * South Kaladim * Southern Felwithe * Steamfont Mountains * The Estate of Unrest: The Curse Begins * The Lesser Faydark: Brownies of Doom * Unrest The Ruins of Kunark * Burning Woods * Charasis (Howling Stones) * Chardok * Chardok, Halls of Betrayal (Chardok B) * City of Mist * Crypt of Dalnir * Crypt of Dalnir: To Raise the King * Dreadlands * East Cabilis * Emerald Jungle * Field of Bone * Firiona Vie * Frontier Mountains * Frontier Mountains: One Shall Rule Them All * Kaesora * Kaesora: Zebuxoruk's Pact * Karnor's Castle * Kurn's Tower * Lake of Ill Omen * Mines of Nurga * Old Sebilis * Old Sebilis: Fall of an Empire * Skyfire Mountains * Swamp of No Hope * Temple of Droga * The Overthere * The Overthere: The Fall of the Shissar * Timorous Deep * Trakanon's Teeth * Veeshan's Peak * Veksar * Warsliks Wood * West Cabilis Planes * Plane of Fear * Plane of Hate * Plane of Sky The Scars of Velious * Cobalt Scar * Crystal Caverns * Dragon Necropolis * Eastern Wastes * Great Divide * Iceclad Ocean * Icewell Keep * Kael Drakkel * Kerafyrm's Lair (Sleeper's Tomb) * Plane of Growth * Plane of Mischief * Siren's Grotto * Skyshrine * Temple of Veeshan * Thurgadin * Tower of Frozen Shadow * Velketor's Labyrinth * Wakening Land * Western Wastes The Shadows of Luclin * Acrylia Caverns * Akheva Ruins * Dawnshroud Peaks * Echo Caverns * Fungus Grove * Grieg's End * Grimling Forest * Hollowshade Moor * Katta Castellum * Marus Seru * Mons Letalis * Netherbian Lair * Paludal Caverns * Sanctus Seru * Shadeweaver's Thicket * Shadow Haven * Shar Vahl * Ssraeshza Temple * The Bazaar * The Deep * The Grey * The Maiden's Eye * The Nexus * The Scarlet Desert * The Tenebrous Mountains * The Twilight Sea * The Umbral Plains * Vex Thal The Planes of Power * Doomfire, the Burning Lands * Drunder, Fortress of Zek (Plane of Tactics) * Eryslai, the Kingdom of Wind * Halls of Honor * Lair of Terris Thule * Plane of Disease * Plane of Innovation * Plane of Justice * Plane of Knowledge * Plane of Nightmare * Plane of Storms * Plane of Time A * Plane of Time B * Plane of Torment * Plane of Tranquility * Plane of Valor * Ragrax, Stronghold of the Twelve * Reef of Coirnav * Ruins of Lxanvom (Crypt of Decay) * Temple of Marr * Torden, the Bastion of Thunder * Tower of Solusek Ro * Vegarlson, the Earthen Badlands The Legacy of Ykesha * Crypt of Nadox * Dulak's Harbor * Gulf of Gunthak * Hate's Fury * Hate's Fury: Setting Sail * Torgiran Mines Lost Dungeons of Norrath * Deepest Guk * Deepest Guk: First Witness * Deepest Guk: The Curse Reborn * Miragul's Menagerie * Miragul's Menagerie: The Heart of the Menagerie * Mistmoore Catacombs * Mistmoore Catacombs: Asylum of Invoked Stone * Rujarkian Hills * Rujarkian Hills: Flawless Experimental Battlelord * Takish-Hiz * Takish-Hiz: Quintessence of Sand Gates of Discord * Abysmal Sea * Barindu, Hanging Gardens * Ferubi, Forgotten Temple of Taelosia * Ikkinz, Chambers of Destruction * Ikkinz: Trial of Glorification * Ikkinz: Trial of Righteousness * Ikkinz: Trial of Singular Might * Ikkinz: Trial of Transcendence * Ikkinz: Trial of Tri-Fates * Ikkinz: Trial of Twin Struggles * Inktu'ta, the Unmasked Chapel * Kod'Taz, Broken Trial Grounds * Natimbi, The Broken Shores * Qinimi, Court of Nihilia * Qvic, Prayer Grounds of Calling * Riwwi, Coliseum of Games * Sewers of Nihilia, Lair of Trapped Ones * Sewers of Nihilia, Pool of Sludge * Sewers of Nihilia, Purifying Plant * Sewers of Nihilia, the Crematory * Tacvi, Seat of the Slaver * Tipt, Treacherous Crags * Txevu, Lair of the Elite * Uqua, The Ocean God Chantry * Vxed, The Crumbling Caverns * Vxed, The Crumbling Caverns: Redemption * Yxtta, Pulpit of Exiles Omens of War * Asylum of Anguish * Catacombs of Dranik * Catacombs of Dranik: Redemption * Dranik's Hollows * Dranik's Scar * Harbingers' Spire * Miragul's Menagerie: Rogue Epic 2.0 * Muramite Proving Grounds * Nobles' Causeway * Plane of Hate: Innoruuk's Realm * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Adaptation * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Corruption * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Destruction * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Efficiency * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Endurance * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Fear * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Foresight * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Hate * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Ingenuity * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Specialization * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Subversion * Proving Grounds: The Mastery of Weaponry * Riftseekers' Sanctum * Sewers of Dranik * The Bloodfields * The Ruined City of Dranik * Wall of Slaughter Dragons of Norrath * Guild Hall * Guild Lobby * Lavaspinner's Lair * Lavaspinner's Lair: Forbin's Elixir * Lavaspinner's Lair: Lavaspinner Hunting * Lavaspinner's Lair: Volkara's Bite * Stillmoon Temple * Stillmoon Temple: Animated Statue Plans * Stillmoon Temple: Best Laid Plans * Stillmoon Temple: Diseased Pumas * Stillmoon Temple: Guardian of the Sands * The Accursed Nest * The Accursed Nest: Circle of Drakes * The Accursed Nest: Clues * The Accursed Nest: Dragon's Egg * The Accursed Nest: In the Shadows * The Accursed Nest: Lair of the Blackwing * The Accursed Nest: Rival Party * The Accursed Nest: Spider's Eye * The Accursed Nest: The Curse of Ju`rek * The Accursed Nest: The Rampaging Monolith * The Accursed Nest: Web of Lies * The Ascent * The Ascent: Death Comes Swiftly * The Ascent: Drake Egg * The Ascent: Kessdona's Perch * The Ascent: Reflections of Silver * The Ascent: Sudden Tremors * The Broodlands * Thundercrest Isles * Thundercrest Isles: An End to the Storms * Thundercrest Isles: History of the Isle * Thundercrest Isles: Lair Unguarded * Thundercrest Isles: The Creator * Thundercrest Isles: The Gilded Scroll * Tirranun's Delve * Tirranun's Delve: Children of Gimblax Depths of Darkhollow * Caverns of the Lost * Corathus Creep * Corathus Lair: The Corathus Mines * Corathus Lair: The Rescue * Coven of the Skinwalkers * Dreadspire Keep * Dreadspire Keep: Demi-Plane of Blood * Illsalin Market * Lair of the Creep Beast * Lair of the Korlach * Lair of the Korlach: Discovering the Secret * Lair of the Korlach: Learning the Power * Lair of the Korlach: Taking Control * Lair of the Korlach: The Search for Coral * Living Larder * Nagafen's Lair: Defending the Lair * Prince's Manor * Queen Sendaii`s Lair * Ruins of Illsalin * Shadow Spine * Snarlstone Dens: A Plea for Help * Snarlstone Dens: Bloodeye * Snarlstone Dens: Confronting a Traitor * Snarlstone Dens: Shadowmane Invasion * Sporali Caverns: Antraygus, the Sporali King * Sporali Caverns: Cavern Botany * Sporali Caverns: Sporali Mind Meld * Sporali Caverns: Way of the Freemind * Sporali Caverns: Defending the Grove * Stoneroot Falls * Stoneroot Falls: The City of Xill * Temple of the Korlach: Last of the Legion * Temple of the Korlach: Praetorian Guard * Temple of the Korlach: The Council of Nine * Temple of the Korlach: The Korlach * The Cocoons * The Hatchery * The Hive * The Hive: Freeing an Elder * The Hive: Infiltrating the Hive * The Hive: The Lost Notebook * The Lodge of the Fang * The Nargilor Pits: Deserting the Ranks * The Nargilor Pits: Emperor Draygun * The Nargilor Pits: Preemptive Strike * The Nargilor Pits: The Last Migration * Undershore * Undershore: Trailing Longshadow Prophecy of Ro * Academy of Arcane Sciences * Arcstone, Isle of Spirits * Deathknell, Tower of Dissonance * Eastern Wastes: Cage Kerafyrm * Freeport Arena * Freeport City Hall * Freeport Militia House * Freeport Sewers * Great Divide: The Defense of Thurgadin * Great Divide: The Founding of Thurgadin * Kael Drakkel: A Daring Raid * Razorthorn, Tower of Sullon Zek * Razorthorn: Hero's Challenge * Razorthorn: Samples of Corruption * Relic, the Artifact City * Rivervale: Brraaaaainss * Ruins of Takish-Hiz * Ruins of Takish-Hiz: Message to the Past * Ruins of Takish-Hiz: The Burning Prince * Skylance: Daosheen the Firstborn * Skylance: The Laboratory * Skylance: The Library * Skylance: The Oubliette * Sverag, Stronghold of Rage * The Devastation * The Elddar Forest * The Root of Ro: Lair of Suchun * The Root of Ro: The Key to the Past * The Seething Wall * Theater of Blood * Theater of Tranquility * Tunare's Shrine: Investigating the Elddar * Tunare's Shrine: Questioning the Priest * Tunare's Shrine: The Corruption of Ro The Serpent's Spine * Ashengate, Reliquary of the Scale * Ashengate, Reliquary of the Scale: East * Ashengate, Reliquary of the Scale: North * Ashengate, Reliquary of the Scale: West * Blackfeather Roost * Blightfire Moors * Crescent Reach * Direwind Cliffs * Frostcrypt, Throne of the Shade King * Frostcrypt: Raid Instance #1 * Frostcrypt: Raid Instance #2 * Goru`kar Mesa * Icefall Glacier * Stone Hive * Sunderock Springs * The Steppes * Valdeholm * Valdeholm: Kill Kangur * Valdeholm: Speak with the King * Valdeholm: Udengar the Traitor * Vergalid Mines * Vergalid Mines: Into the Leviathan's Lair * Vergalid Mines: Vergalid's End The Buried Sea * Barren Coast * Blacksail Folly * Deadbone Reef * Jardel's Hook * Jewel of Atiiki (level 75) * Castrum * Maiden's Grave (level 70) * Monkey Rock (level 65) * Redfeather Isle (level 70) * Silyssar, New Chelsith (level 75, locked zone requiring a mission arc to access) * Solteris, the Throne of Ro * Suncrest Isle (level 75) * Thalassius, the Coral Keep (level 75) * The Open Sea * Zhisza, the Shissar Sanctuary (level 75) Secrets of Faydwer * Bloodmoon Keep * Bloodmoon Keep: Bronzebeard's Fate * Bloodmoon Keep: Crazok's Throne * Bloodmoon Keep: Moonfang * Bloodmoon Keep: Ralkor's Crystal Prison * Bloodmoon Keep: The Bloodmoon * Bloodmoon Keep: The Broodmother * Bloodmoon Keep: The Dark Crystals * Bloodmoon Keep: The Departed * Bloodmoon Keep: The Fanged Moon * Bloodmoon Keep: Walking Into Spider Webs * Crypt of Shade * Crystallos, Lair of the Awakened * Crystallos: Raid Instance * Deepscar's Den * Dragonscale Hills * Fortress Mechanotus * Gyrospire Beza * Gyrospire Beza: End the Return * Gyrospire Beza: How Does Your Garden Grow * Gyrospire Beza: It's All in Your Head * Gyrospire Beza: Sand in the Gears * Gyrospire Beza: Scout Gyrospire Beza * Gyrospire Zeka * Gyrospire Zeka: Cut Off the Head * Gyrospire Zeka: Did We Forget the Cheese * Gyrospire Zeka: Intelligence Gathering * Gyrospire Zeka: To Climb a Spire * Gyrospire Zeka: You Might Poke an Eye Out * Hills of Shade * Loping Plains * Meldrath's Majestic Mansion * Meldrath's Mansion: Raid Instance * S.H.I.P. Workshop * S.H.I.P. Workshop: Administrative Assassination * S.H.I.P. Workshop: Deception and Interception * S.H.I.P. Workshop: Mechalossus * S.H.I.P. Workshop: S.H.I.P Sabotage! * S.H.I.P. Workshop: Tactical Teleportation * The Mechamatic Guardian: Disposing of Things * The Mechamatic Guardian: Engine Room * The Mechamatic Guardian: Mechamatic Memory * The Mechamatic Guardian: Security, Yeah Right * The Mechamatic Guardian: Solo Tasks * The Mechamatic Guardian: Tracking the Steamworks * The Steam Factory * The Steam Factory: Raid Instance * Tinmizer's Wunderwerks Seeds of Destruction * Bloody Kithicor * Citadel of the Worldslayer * City of Dranik * Field of Scale * Kaesora Hatchery * Kaesora Library * Korafax, Heart of Discord * Korascian Warrens * Kurn's Stronghold * Oceangreen Hills * Oceangreen Village * Old Blackburrow * Old Bloodfields * Old Commonlands * Old Highpass Hold * Rathe Council Chambers * Temple of Bertoxxulous * The Precipice of War * The Void * Toskirakk Underfoot * Arthicrex * Brell's Arena * Brell's Rest * Brell's Temple * Fungal Forest * Kernagir, The Shining City * Lair of the Fallen (Dragoncrypt) - Accessible only through a Legends of Norrath item. * Lichen Creep * Pellucid Grotto * The Convorteum * The Cooling Chamber * The Foundation * The Underquarry * Volska's Husk (Stonesnake) * Wedding Chapel House of Thule * Al'Kabor's Nightmare * Erudin Burning * Fear Itself * Feerrott, the Dream * House of Thule * Miragul's Nightmare * Miragul's Phylactery - This is the zone for the the raid instance The Force of Eternity. The geometry is different than the regular Miragul's Nightmare. * Morell's Castle * Sanctum Somnium * The Grounds * The Library * The Upper Floors * The Well Veil of Alaris * Argath, Bastion of Ildaera * Beast Domain * Erillion, the City of Bronze * Pillars of Alra * Rubak Oseka, Temple of the Sea * Sarith, City of Tides * Temple of Splendor * The Resplendent Temple Other * Mob Graveyard * Shadowrest * Sunrise Hills - Player housing zone. The zone in is found in the northwest corner of the Guild Lobby. * The Mines of Gloomingdeep Category:EverQuest Category:Zones